A Rivalry Too Deep
by luckypixi
Summary: While exploring Vampire Mountain, Kurda takes Darren to the Hall of Sport, where Darren will witness that some rivalries are just too hard to ignore. Drama and a fight scene. Please R&R!


**Hi!**

**This is something I found holed up in my laptop, five years old and very dusty. I wrote this back when I was reading The Saga and I'd forgotten about it until now.**

**There is (What with The Saga of Larten Crepsley) some canonical mistakes in this, particularly with the character in the fight-scene. Bear in mind I wrote this five years ago, when Larten's past wasn't fully explained.**

**So with that said, I hope you enjoy this little one-shot...please leave a review! I'd love to know what you think of it!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards... **

Later that week, several days after we had arrived at Vampire Mountain, I plucked up enough courage to trek around the settlement by myself. I had asked Harkat if he had wanted to join me, but the Princes wanted to ask him more questions about his message.

'Another time, Darren' he sighed when I asked him. Mr Crepsley had wanted to come. He got himself ready and just when we were setting off, one of his old friends, a Yolak Palk, butted in. He had seen Mr Crepsley in the corridors and wanted to talk about old times.

'I am sorry Darren. Maybe we could postpone the tour? I am sure I can spare some more time with you.' He sounded genuinely sad, but i was so excited about looking around, I said I'd go on my own. He smiled. 'Good Boy' he said and let himself get pulled down the corridor.

I wandered around getting the names of the halls all the wrong way round and getting steadily and steadily more lost. Although I could handle being lost, when I noticed I had been going around in circles I began to get a bit worried. I had seen hardly any thing properly because I was so intent on finding my way back. It was weird because although I knew there must be hundreds of vampires in the mountain, I met no one. I tried heading back the way I came and found myself face to face with Kurda, whom I'd met in the store cupboard with Mr Crepsley.

'Lost, are you?' he asked in a soft voice. I nodded foolishly. 'Come on then' he smiled, steering me through i door I hadn't noticed to my left, 'We'll soon get you back to Larten.' His bright blue eyes shone as he looked at me. 'Would you like to visit somewhere rather special?' He asked. I nodded and asked him what it was. He winked and led the way.

We walked through lots of passages and finally ended up in a huge cavern which was brightly lit. 'This' he said dramatically, his arms spread above his head, 'Is the Hall of Sport'. The halls were full of shouting vampires, testing themselves to their limits. A weathered looking vampire walked up to us, dressed in a brown tunic and trousers.

'Hello, Darren I'm Vanez Blane' he said cheerily.

I looked at his face and was shocked to see he only had one eye.

'I lost the other one in a fight with a lion' he explained when I asked him about it. I shook his hand. Kurda explained that he was the Games Master, although he had no control the goings on in the hall. You can hardly step in when two fully fledged vampires were having a fight! 'Have fun and don't be afraid to join in!' he said wringing my hand again.

I craned my neck to see what was on offer when I spotted Mr Crepsley with a female vampire, who I'd never met in a tucked away corner. I made my excuses to Kurda and sauntered over.

Mr Crepsley straightened up when I came closer, as if he'd done something wrong. I hid a smile and said hello to the female. She eyed me coldly and didn't return the greeting.

'Had fun?' I asked Mr Crepsley.

'Immensely' he answered. 'I have only just managed to get rid of Yolak. I just chanced upon Arra here and was thinking of partaking in something here.' He eyed all the sports.

There was a vicious looking game of fencing going on in one corner and there were several boxing rings where Vampires were beating each other senseless. There was also a tournament of speed chess in one corner. While he was doing that I checked out Arra. She had a nice looking face but she looked very harsh. I certainly wouldn't want to cross her.

Mr. Crepsley sighed. 'So much to choose from' he smiled at Arra, who smiled back. I felt a bit left out.

Mr Crepsley stood up and made his way over to one of the mats, which were laid out on the floor. I studied what the other vampires were doing. It was like judo, but more bloody. It wasn't especially fast, so I could see what was going on. It looked more like a punching match than anything else. Teeth were flying everywhere and several vampires were coming away with broken noses.

'Larten!' shouted one of few standing vampires. 'Come to join us?' he asked hopefully.

Mr Crepsley nodded and shrugged of his cloak. He passed it to me and winked.

'What happens if you get hurt?' I whispered in his ear.

Mr Crepsley shrugged and replied 'Then I get hurt, It does not matter.' He made his way over to the mat.

Another brute of a vampire ran up to the mat. He was huge with a mass of brown hair covering his head. He had to be about seven feet tall and he had bulging biceps.

'Ah Rolf, I did not think you would miss this chance' said Mr Crepsley drily.

Rolf sneered at him and I could tell they had some past history.

'How about we make it traditional?' spat Rolf.

He walked over to a stand and plucked off four gleaming knives, two of which he threw straight at me! I shouted and ducked, but i needn't have worried; Mr Crepsley had launched himself in front of me and caught the knives. I smiled at him gratefully.

'A half vampire that needs protecting deserves to get hurt!' shouted Rolf. He had been testing me! If i didn't know any better i would have said he was a vampaneze! They didn't think that half vampires needed protecting either. He didn't seem to like anyone.

Mr. Crepsley shrugged curtly and said 'He is just a child, leave him alone.'

Rolf laughed nastily at him.

By this time a large crowd had gathered around the mat. Mr. Crepsley and Rolf were the main attraction. Even Kurda had sauntered over and he stood behind me.

'Larten had better watch his back' he hissed. 'That Rolf hates his guts' I asked why.

'Well,' Kurda explained, 'They were both blooded at the same time by Seba and naturally were rivals. It happens. But not many 'siblings' would try to cut off the others tounge!' he laughed.

I was shocked, wondering who had had their tounge cut out.

'Larten' said Kurda, answering my question. 'But Seba fixed it back on, no problem!'

I felt a bit sick as i turned back to see what had become of my friend.

Back on the mat the two vampires circled each other. Both held knives to their sides.

'I do not want to hurt you Rolf' said Mr. Crepsley, backing off.

'Coward!' shrieked Rolf, lunging at him with his knives. Mr. Crepsley deflected the blow easily, nicking his opponent in the side, drawing blood.

'Finished?' he asked innocently.

Rolf practically exploded.

He screamed and twirling his knives, launched an attack on Mr. Crepsley. It was vicious and un-planned, so Mr. Crepsley had to work hard to protect himself. He stopped most of the blows, but a few nicked him, driving him backwards. That Rolf didn't care for the rules and was intent on killing Mr. Crepsley.

I had to do something.

Vanez, who must have sensed I was planning on helping him, said 'I wouldn't if I were you. You would put unimaginable shame on Larten. Having to be rescued by a half vampire? He'll be a total laughing stock.' He looked at me sternly and I reluctantly bowed to his wishes and watched.

In the heat of the battle Mr. Crepsley wasn't having much luck. He was being driven to the end of the cavern; the other vampires had moved so they had more room. He slashed at his opponent and ducked as a knife came hurtling through the air at him. It stuck fast in the stone wall behind him. He rolled back to his feet.

'All those years, where you were sucking up to Seba! He had you trained higher than me! I should be you; a general, nearly a Prince. That could have been me!' screamed Rolf.

There was a commotion behind me and Arrow and Mika stepped into the hall, intent on watching the fight. The crowd parted so they had a better view. They looked slightly shocked at the ferocity of the battle.

'Go on Larten!' shouted Arrow.

Mr. Crepsley drove forwards with his knives, pushing Rolf back towards the crowd. He was bleeding from a cut to his chest and his red robes were a tattered mess.

'Have you not learnt these passed years that you and I are equal? We both received the best training, it was just how we used it that decided the outcome!' he shouted at Rolf.

To be honest I don't think he understood a word he said, because Rolf blinked stupidly a few times and then roared, shoving Mr. Crepsley against the wall with such force that the crack resounded around the hall. The Princes shouted as he hit the wall. Mr. Crepsley slumped to his knees and wheezed, unable to get enough air into his lungs.

Rolf leered over him, knives poised. 'You took my place within the clan and all because our 'mentor-'' he spat the word out sarcastically, '-didn't like me. You shall pay for his mistakes Crepsley!'

Mr. Crepsley now breathing shallowly, kicked out with his feet, sending Rolf crashing to the floor. He picked himself up and stood over him. Rolf lunged out with the knife driving it deep into Mr. Crepsley's thigh. He shouted in pain and fell to the floor.

Suddenly Seba pushed his way through the crowd and stood between his two past assistants; Rolf now standing, poised on driving the knife through Mr. Crepsley's heart and Mr. Crepsley, lying on the floor on his back, breathing heavily, clutching his leg.

'ENOUGH!' he bellowed. Rolf turned to face him and Mr. Crepsley looked up. 'Enough! Rolf you are excused! Leave! Now!' He ordered.

Rolf, in the midst of adrenalin ignored him, bellowing like a madman, hurling himself at him. The aged vampire could do nothing; it had happened so fast. Rolf was on top of him and before he could lash out, Mr. Crepsley launched himself at him, pushing him off Seba and onto the floor. Rolf pushed him off, spitting in his face and scratching him.

Finally some other Vampires came to their senses and dragged Rolf off before he could kill Mr. Crepsley. You could hear him shouting as he was dragged up the corridor. There was a stunned silence and Mr. Crepsley lay on the ground panting. Seba picked himself up. He was looking strangely at Mr. Crepsley, as if he had just died. There was something deep in his eyes; something that went deeper than gratitude. Mr. Crepsley dragged himself over to the wall and stood up. I ran over to him. Gavner, Kurda, Vanez, Seba and Arra were beside him, congratulating him on his fight.

Mr. Crepsley hissed in pain, clutching his leg. He propped himself against me.

'How did I do?' he asked.

'Brilliantly' I replied.

He limped over to a seat and surveyed his injuries. He had a gash across his chest and his arms were cut up, not to mention he had been stabbed in the leg! He put spit on all his wounds, but had to ask Seba if he would help with his leg because he couldn't see the hole! When he was fixed up he sauntered over to the others and said thank you for their concern. Arra crept forward and gave him a not-so-secret kiss.

He came back to join me and Seba came over, looking disgusted and ashamed of himself.

'Larten, I can not begin to tell you how sorry I am. It is all because of my bad teaching. I apologise.' He bowed his head.

Mr. Crepsley looked kindly down on his old mentor and said 'It was not your fault Seba. I am as much to blame. I goaded him. It was my own fault that I was hurt.' He shook Seba's hand. They smiled at each other.

'Let us go' he said. Holding on to my arm, he limped out of the hall and we went to tell Harkat about what had happened.

**Much edited and capital 'I' put in, I hope you enjoyed this offering!**

**Please leave a comment, good or bad! **

**Thank you all for reading!**

**X**


End file.
